Peeta's sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: This is about when Peeta goes to the Hunger Games and what his sister goes though, having to watch her brother Peeta go though it all.
1. Info and Reaping

Peeta sister

Chapter 1

Info and Reaping Day

I'm Rosemary Mellark and I'm Peeta twin sister. We are both 16 years old. I have the same blue eyes, pale skin and blond hair that goes a little bit past my shoulders. I don't really talk to a lot of people, only Prim, Delly and katniss. I also wear regular T-shirts and pants. Me and Peeta share a room.

I was sleeping and someone was shaking me. I just groaned and swung my arm. I heard an 'ow' and tried to go back to sleep. When I was about to fall asleep, I heard.

"Come on Rosie wake up". Peeta, Jeez what does he want with me. He tried something else.

"If you don't wake up, I'm getting mom to do it". When I heard that I woke up quick and sat up right away. He grinned at me and I frowned and said.

"Damn Peeta, why do you have to threaten me like that, it's not fair". I said it with a whine in my voice. Usually I don't whine about things, but I am really tired. I barely got any sleep today, thinking it was the Reaping today. Well I won't say anything, it will just worry him. I don't know if he is worried about it or not, cause he won't say anything either to anyone. He still grinning said.

"It's the only way to get up and don't whine". I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"Yeah well I'm really tired. Anyway get out so I can get dressed. He just walked out and pointed to a dress mom probably left for me today. I put it on and brushed my hair. It was a cloth dress and emerald green. Plus my hair was straight and smooth. I walked out and almost ran into Peeta. He raised his eyebrows at me and said

"Hey now watch it, you look nice sis". I grinned back at him and he went in the room to change. Right before dad left with 2 sacks of flour he said.

"My, don't you look beautiful today". I smiled at him and he went to the bakery to drop the flour off. My mom saw me standing there and yelled.

"ROSEMARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING, EAT". I sighed and sat down. Damn does she always have to yell? I ate some bread with butter on it. When I was almost finished Peeta came down to sit next to me. He was wearing a button down shirt and some nice slacks. He started eating a little and whispered.

"I heard her yelling; jeez you really are a troublemaker". I smacked him on the arm. I didn't notice her watching us, she yelled.

"ROSEMARY NO HITTING PEOPLE, IT'S UN-LADY LIKE". She left the room and I snorted.

"Yeah, like she knows what being lady like is, she just yells. Peeta laughed at me. He said.

"You're just mad that she yells at you more". I just stuck my tongue at him. He just patted me on the head and I slapped his hand away. He gave me a mock hurt look and said.

"I thought you liked me sis"? I look at him serious and said.

"Nah, you are to annoying to be around". He huffed and ate his food. After he did that all of us went to where the Reaping area will be held. Most of the people were already there and the parents were in one area. Our parents went there, while we went to where all the other 16 year olds are standing. Then this powdered lady came and started making a speech. I think Effie trinket is her name, but I'm not sure. She had on a fake wig, a lot of makeup and creepy clothes. I would have laughed if it wasn't so serious today. But its okay, I and Peeta only have our names in 4 times each. She started saying how it was a great honor and all that blah, blah crap. Ha, yeah right, Stupid Capitol. She pulled a name out of the girls bowl and she called out.

"Primrose Everdeen". Wow that shocked me, Prim only had her name in once. I guess the odds are really not in her favor. Right when prim was about to walk up, Katniss Yelled.

"I volunteer, I volunteer". A bunch of peacekeepers were holding her back. When she said that they let her go. She walked up to the stage, Effie asked.

"Dear what's your name"? Katniss looked upset and answered.

"Katniss Everdeen". Effie smiled at her and said.

"I bet my hat that was your sister". I rolled my eyes, Duh that's why they have the same name. Katniss nodded. I looked at Peeta and he looked upset. Yes, I know about the crush he has on her. I wrapped an arm around him and said.

"Maybe she will win. She is really tough. You see what she does to the squirrels". He nodded, but I could tell he was still upset. We both looked toward the front to see who the boy tribute would be. One day I hope there will be a person to stop the Hunger Games. But that will never happen for a long time. She pulled a name and called.

"Peeta Mellark". I looked at him, he was paler than normal. I yelled.

"NO! NO! PEETA, DON'T GO". I was hugging him tight and would not let go. He was holding me as tight as I was holding him. Then 3 peace keepers were making us come apart and Peeta went to the front and the 3 peacekeepers were holding me back. I was yelling to him. I could not volunteer because I'm a girl. I just remember he had to kill his own crush. My twin has the probability of dying, my other half. They had to shake hands and then they left. Effie was that family could see the tributes in one hour if they want. The peace keepers finally let me go. I went to my mom and dad. Mostly everyone was leaving now.

Instead of leaving and coming back, the 3 of us went to sit on some crates nearby. We just waited for an hour sitting there so we could see Peeta, My twin and the one I would do anything for.


	2. visiting Peeta and back home

Disclamier: I do not own hunger games, only Rosemary Mellark.

Peeta's sister

Chapter 2

An hour went by and we went to go see Peeta. When we walked to the door, the Peacekeepers let us in. Peeta was sitting on a plush couch with his head in his hands. It looked like he ran his hands through his hair a bunch of times. I and dad hung back, while mom ran at him. She grabbed him and said.

'Oh Peeta, it's really bad what happening and what's going to happen to you". What? Is she already writing off his life? She continued on.

"But at least we will finally have a winner for district 12". Peeta looked down sad and I glared at her. What the Hell. She is already betting her own son's life. I growled at her and everyone looked at me. I quickly glared at the floor, if this will be the only time I will see him alive again, then I will make it the best sendoff ever. Mom let go of him and left. I stood against the wall with the arms crossed, waiting for dad to finish his turn. Dad talked to Peeta quietly, gave him a hug and before he left, squeezed my shoulder in comfort.

I went up to Peeta and wrapped him in a tight hug. He hugged me back immediately and buried his head in my shoulder. He truly acts himself around me only. I pulled him away and kept my hands firmly on his shoulders. I looked him dead in the eyes and said.

"Listen Peeta, don't listen to mom, she is an idiot. Your strong and good with people and remember I will be cheering you on". He looked puzzled and asked.

"What would my strength and way with people help me win". I suddenly grinned at him, trying to make him happy.

"Well brother, all these stupid games are about is a stupid game and you have an amazing charm. You'll do pretty good". We both new, we didn't believe it". I gave him a wink at 'charm' and he gave me a weak smile. The peace keepers came in and dragged me away. I yelled ''I love you'' and he yelled it back.

Not really caring, they against the wall and stood against the door, arms crossed.

I got up slowly and wincing, then walking out of the Justice Building. Right down the steps I saw my folks waiting for me. I glared at my mom and she pulled me away from the building , grabbing my arm so hard she pierced the skin, I winced. Jeez lady do you ever cut your nails. She looked at me angrily and yelled.

"GIRL, YOU BETTER NOT EVER GLARE AT ME AGAIN". We were in front of the house now. Great, she is glaring at me now. I still glaring said.

"You bet against your own son and my brother. What kind of monster are you"? Her face went from pissed off to outraged in a second. She was about to say something when dad stopped her.

"Now dear, she just lost her brother. Give her time". I frowned at that, but I knew he was trying to make it better, so I kept quiet. She huffed and walked inside the house. Dad sighed and walked up to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. He walked back inside and then mom walked back out to me and said.

"Since Peeta is gone, you will do his bakery work". I looked at her pissed off and yelled.

"I ALREADY WORK 5 HOURS A DAY. THAT MAKES IT 10 HOURS A DAY." She nodded stiffly and walked back inside. I sighed in frustration and kicked a crate near our house and my foot went right through it. I took my foot out and went in my room to change my clothes, so I could work in the bakery.

Couple of minutes later a customer came over and asked for one. So while it was cooking, I talked to the man. He was saying a bunch of normal things that goes on here in district 12. Then he asked me.

"So, how are you holding up rose". Wait, where did he know my name, oh well. I said.

"fine". He smiled at me and I turned to take the loaf out of the oven and give it to him. He paid me and left. After a little while later in the bakery, I went back in the house and to the kitchen table to eat some dinner. It was the most silent dinner this family ever had. I went into my room and put on night clothes for bed. It was 9:00, but I was tired. Instead of sleeping in my bed, I crawled in Peeta's. When I smelled his scent in the pillow, I finally broke down.

After finding out that Peeta goes into the Hunger Games. Or finding out that our own mother is betting on her own son to lose. Not even if he dies, only if the district wins.

With my face in his pillow, I cried for all those reasons and then some. But he was to win, because Peeta can't just die. He is my twin and that would be like ripping me in half. Times like these I really hate the Capitol. With all these thoughts I fell asleep crying in the pillow.

CHAPTER 2 DONE!

Please review, so I should see if I should keep on writing. If so I will write this story more frequently than other stories.


	3. Life and Ceremonies

**I know this is a long time to be updating, but the thing is I just saw Mockingjay Part 1 and got my muse back so to speak and my writing is better than almost 3 years ago. Hope you like it!**

Peeta's Sister

It's been a week. My two brothers are upset, they just don't show it. Growing up in a home with being the only girl, I learned to be strong. I stopped crying. I went to school and them worked till my mind was numb, being surrounded by the heat and pounding my hate, anger and horror into the dough. Prim came by the other day, it is horrible looking at her.

I know that if I want Peeta to come home alive, her sister has to die. I knew her sister a bit too. She brings Dad squirrels; he has an appetite for them. It hurts more because she was so kind and nice to me, I could barely look her in the eye. Mom was more reserved, I could tell it hurt her, even if she would never say. She was hard like that. I was just so angry at her before, my feeling was grief for my brother. I have two others, but it was not the same, not at all.

On the way to class I pass Gale Hawthorne, another person I can't look at, another person close to Katniss Everdeen, my brother's crush and enemy. I don't care who Peeta kills, as long as he comes home. I'll do my best to fix whatever damage is done to him, physical or mental. Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen where bread and cheese was on a plate, a cup of water next to it. My older brother worked in the Mines. He was Mark. My 17 year old brother still helped at the bakery, had a guilty look on his face, Andrew.

I hated him, he could of volunteered for Peeta, but that is not why I'm mad. I couldn't ask someone to do that. He had that damn guilty look on his face, made me remember the grief fresh again, like ripping a gauze pad off a burn, trust me, not pleasant.

I felt really tired today, I must have looked it too because Dad said after I finished eating.

"Rose, why don't you go to sleep"? I nodded silently and stood up, walking in my room and crawling into Peeta's bed, smelling the pillows, almost inhaling it. I laid there, quiet and then I stiffened when I heard the door. The house was quiet, Mom was out, Dad was in the bakery (he spends a lot of time in there lately) and Mark was gone.

I felt someone sit on the bed and a hand on my back. I knew it was Andrew. He said quietly.

"Rosa…"? His nickname for me. I bit my lip at his hurt voice, my eyes watered. No, I said I wouldn't do this! I clenched my fist, my nails biting into my hands. I heard a sniff and then I jumped up and flinched at the my older brother's glassy eyes. I frowned at him.

"Andy". His hands were on my shoulders. He was shaking and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them and his lips wobbled. My older brother isn't supposed to be like this. I held my arms out and almost slammed into the wall, his face was in the crook of my neck. Sobbing. I choked a breath and hugged him back, just as tightly. I rocked him a little and cried into his neck.

He was a big person, his whole body was shaking. I cried out my pain with him. He let go and rubbed his eyes and did the same with my arm. I gave him a weak smile, hoping to make him feel better. He nodded slightly walking out. I clenched my teeth. I got up threw on some old pants of Peeta's and a shirt, combing my hair till it came to my shoulders. I then threw it into a ponytail. Walking to the front door, I slipped on my shoes and followed my family; it looks like I didn't get sleep after all. I and Andrew were there a long time. Mom was quiet, a bit sullen. Mark had coal dust on him from earlier and Dad shoulders were low, like it hurt to keep them straight.

I ignored the sympathy looks my family got, I don't want it. I let my head up, my shoulders back. I will not show how I feel or take the looks of pity either. I will live through this, no matter what happens. We walked to the square, everyone was there. I moved away from my family, past people and just somewhere I could be alone to see him. It was time for the ceremonies, where they showed off the tributes.

Just my luck, I ended up next to Gale Hawthrone, one of the people I wanted to avoid. He eyes flickered down and I looked away after giving him a nod. I'm none of the only girls not in love with him. With his black hair, olive skin and grey eyes. If I did, this would not be the time. Prim and her mother were next to him. I heard Prim say softly.

"Hi, Rose". My lips gave her a small smile, it was hard not to with her.

"Hi, Prim. Mrs. Everdeen. Gale". I figured I had to say something to all of them. They both gave a nod. The anthem came on them and my eyes snapped to the front. Caesar Flickerman was there, saying it was 'the 74th Hunger Games'. It was a long time for 12 to come. We had to wait through District 1 glamour, District 4 with their nets and fishing, District 7 with lumber and District 8 with clothes and stuff. It felt like forever, they were all in chariots, dressed like their district.

I was almost sick look at the tribute for District 11, a big looking guy and a little girl who looked about 10, but had to be 12. I glanced at Prim and I felt Gale do the same. It was way too close. Finally District 12 came up and I raised my eyebrow. They were waving out at the crowd and Katniss was smiling. Peeta was too, but he was always a charmer, good with his voice. Able to turn things around the way he sees it. Katniss is always the quiet one, never smiles much. They must be forcing her.

They were on fire, literally. I knitted my eyebrows; I hope the fire doesn't hurt Peeta. I heard gasps around me, shocked at how they look. I felt Gale stiffen and I wanted to say something to him, but had nothing to say since I don't know him much, so I kept quiet, worrying my lips between my teeth.

I looked to see what new ridicules thing they were sticking my brother and Katniss in. She was wearing this black suit that covered her body with boots and a cape that was flaming. Peeta was wearing a simple black pants and shirt with the flaming cape. He didn't look to be in pain, so suppose it wouldn't hurt him. I smirked bitterly. Yeah, what fun would that be, to hurt them before they fought to the death. A hatred for the Capitol grew inside me.

Soon enough, they left and the screen blanked. I closed my eyes and walked away. I didn't go toward my family; I actually went out of my way to avoid them. I can't handle it, looking at him like that. I always hated the Games, but I watched them, you had to. Watching parents, siblings, lovers wail, cry and grieve at watching the tributes die. District 12 died easily. I didn't want that to be me and my family. I can't handle it, Peeta was my second half. Not just knowing he is dead, but having to watching when and how it happened. As I walked along the road, I felt a deeper fear than before.

This is because if Peeta does get killed in the 74th Hunger Games, I know it will utterly destroy me.

I got back home and Mom was out and so was Dad. Mark and Andrew were actually smiling. Andrew said.

"Did you see what Peeta was wearing"? Mark nodded with a smile. I knew what they were doing; joking about it makes it easier. I walked off and walked into the bakery. Dad was there, working the ovens. He looked overly tired and I said.

"Hey, Dad? I'll take over". I didn't have to say it. He smiled at me tiredly, ruffled my hair and walked out of the Bakery. I walked over to a bucket of cold water, grabbing hard soap and scrubbed my hands, cleaning them in the water. I loved working at the Bakery; I was the best at making bread. Peeta loved frosting the cakes, he was like an artist.

My other two brothers were okay at it, but I had this flare for cooking things, it kept my mind off it. If I myself am not picked for the Games, I want to have this place someday. I took a bowl, grabbed a sack of flour and heaved in over to me. Grabbing several cups and other ingredients I needed, I mixed it all together and kneaded it. I loved this part; I could let out my stress.

When I finished that, I shaped a loaf or two, put them on a pan and threw them in the oven. I brushed off my hands and cleaned up the mess I had. I looked up to see someone come in Marcus Randall. He worked in a clothing shop, him and his wife spun cloth for people. I've gotten some of my clothes from him. He has two kids, a son and a daughter 8 and 10. He was lucky; he still had 2 years before his kid's first reaping. That depressed me, but I looked up with a smile, Marcus was a kind man, he had these laugh lines around his eyes and mouth with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Miss Rosemary! It's nice seeing you! I guess you decided to work the shop again". I grinned back.

"Yes, sir. It's what I love to do". He laughed with me, a kind grin on his face. He then asked.

"Do you have my usual order"? I nodded.

"Yeah. I was just making a fresh batch". I turned around and smiled a bit dreamy, the smell of fresh baked bread was amazing, and to define would be to explaining home. I pulled the oven door open, grabbed a mitt and pulled the tray onto the counter. Grabbing the wrapping paper, I carefully wrapped it up and handed it to him.

"Here you go, Mr. Randall". He chuckled as he held them in one arm and the money to me with the other hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dear Rosemary, it's Marcus, Mr. Randell is my father's name". I closed the door and said.

"Ok, have a good day, Marcus". He nodded his head with a smile and walked out. That was the way the whole day was, I made bread, talked to people and sold them bread. The people that did that gave me pitting looks; everyone knew how close I was to Peeta. I hated it. I don't want to be pitted at all. They were making me remember every time I tried to keep it off my mind.

By the end of the day, I was covered in flour and other ingredients. I left after cloing the flour bag tightly and locking up the Bakery, I then went home and my Mom was frowning at me.

"Rosemary Mellark! Go clean up and eat"! I was starving, but nodded to her, overly tired and just walked into our bathroom. It was kindly already filled with warm water. I even found my clothes on a table with soap. I stripped and cleaned myself from the food at the bakery. I felt like I was about to fall asleep so I then got out, dried myself off and threw on my clothes of trousers and a plain shirt.

My stomach growled and I walked in the kitchen, Mark and Andrew were not there, Dad or Mom was not there either. I sat by my plate of meat and two slices of bread with a cup of water. I ate quickly, putting the meat on a piece of bread, taking the second on and mopping up the meat sauce and then making a sandwich, eating it until I finished. After drinking my water, I walked back in my rook tired. Falling on my bed, I was out like a light.


End file.
